


stains on canvas.

by Acquainted28



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, Lalisa manoban lawyer, Mentioned BLACKPINK, jenlisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acquainted28/pseuds/Acquainted28
Summary: The NYPD's Special Victims Unit is hot on the heels of one of the city's biggest white traffickers.  Jennie kim, one of the victims testifies against her attacker Kim Han and tries to bring a little normalcy to her life on the side of prosecutor Lalisa Manoban.Fanfic inspired by Law & Order: SUV.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter I: The beginning of the end: desolación and punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first languague, maybe in this there are many mistakes. So apologies in advance.

Chapter I: The beginning of the end: desolation and punishment.

If Lalisa was asked why she had decided to dedicate herself to this, she would not have a concrete answer, perhaps she would only respond with "it is my duty" or a look of bad taste. Certainly no one agrees to be a special victims attorney and deal with the most disgusting criminals in New York but Lalisa would answer that it is her duty, but who would?

Most of the days were busy and full of paperwork, it was her routine. Gathering the evidence Captain Kim jisoo gave her and locking a pig behind a cage, that's supposed to be her job. That was all he had to do, but today was not a day like other, today was different.

Lalisa may be a lawyer and more than prepared to question multiple victims of sexual abuse to fill out a routine form. Lalisa could do so many things but that did not mean that she was going to be ready to listen to each one of the victims who entered through that door and recounted between tears and pain what had happened, she was not ready to hear what he had made with the girl in front of him. Wasn't the world cruel enough already? The Korean girl sitting in front of her had been rescued by Captain Kim Jisoo in an operation in a seedy brothel, more than a year and a half ago they had been following the tracks of Kim Han, a Korean pimp who brought girls from Korea to New York in containers promising the American dream and others not so fortunate that were traded as personal merchandise.

In the middle of this year, Kim Han had made the long-awaited mistake by the New York Police Department, he had left more than one loose end that had become the thread that hung the investigation into trafficking in women, sexual exploitation and prostitution . Kim Han had left one of his victims alive, and that's where the Korean girl in front of her comes in, her name is Jennie and apparently she was miraculously alive, the fucking jerk had sold the girl to the grossest guys again York, forcing her to shed her dignity and integrity and when the girl refused to allow them to do the same with little Ella, decided that Jennie's life was not that important. How the hell was a bastard like that still alive? Lalisa couldn't believe it, but Jennie was proof of it.

The Korean girl was sitting on a chair in the interrogation room, writing her testimony on paper, her little hands were shaking non-stop, maybe it was because of the bruises that adorned her knuckles or maybe she was anxious because if she had come out alive from a web of White treats alive, next time they wouldn't be so lucky if they found out that she was writing a detailed document of what she had seen and heard.

"Done", Lalisa did not remember that the girl's voice was so low and calm, she did not seem so transformed for what had happened but it is much more than certain that she was trying to keep all her pieces together.

"Okay," she took Jennie's statement in her hands and put it along with other evidence in a folder.

"He's going to bring her back right?" Lalisa could have said yes, she would have liked to give Jennie some hope but it wasn't that easy.

"I'm going to try, you can count on my word Miss Kim"

"Trying is not enough Lalisa", once again her tone of voice was soft and calm but there was a certain darkness wrapped in her words, there was anger dripping from her tone and Lalisa knew the culprit for it. How I wish he would pay for what he did to her, if Lisa was sure of one thing, it was that she would enjoy locking Kim Han behind a cell and if she was lucky she might get the death penalty for the damn pig.

"It is not as easy as it seems, I need to rejoin the system as a US citizen and also have social services consider you a person who acts to take care of Her"

"How is she supposed to achieve that?" If someone would listen to her they would say that it is a question but Lalisa knew it was not.

"The police department is going to take charge of taking you to do the immigration paperwork, so that you can remain in the country as a citizen unlimitedly"

Jennie didn't seem satisfied with her answer, her stiff posture and strong grip on the pen betraying her unease.

"Regarding Ella, social services may take you to a shelter after the trial. They may get you a job, a home and if you meet all the requirements you could consider yourself her guardian or curator"

It wasn't the answer she wanted to give Jennie but she couldn't lie and make the girl have expectations that weren't real.

"When am I going to be able to see her?" That was new, Lalisa was not aware that Jennie had not had any contact with the little girl.

"I'm not sure but I can get Captain Jisoo to agree to a quick meeting"

That was the first time Lalisa saw hope in Jennie's eyes, the girl with the lanky posture and slumped shoulders was attentive to Lalisa's words.

"Could you please see her today?" Jennie had moved the chair to get up, her hands crossed in front of her shirt, anxiously awaiting an answer.

As a special victims attorney, lalisa knows that it is difficult to move witnesses from one place to another without first doing a lot of unnecessary paperwork and moving the police officers who are guarding her, but jisoo owed her more than one favor, so she could do An exception for Jennie, just for Jennie.

"Of course", and there was again the little glint in the catlike gaze of the little Korean girl hidden behind the cute wistful and dull eyes.

...

"You know that witnesses cannot be moved from one place to another abruptly."

Lalisa had walked through the bedroom door with only one thing in mind, to make Jennie smile and it was what she was going to do.

"I'm not asking you to move the girl, I'm not asking you to get Jennie out of the police station. I just want Jennie to be able to check that the girl is okay."

Jisoo could be a tough nut to crack but Lalisa manoban was not one to give in fast, she was a woman of her word.

"Why?", Jisoo questioned Lisa. She could make that reunion possible but she didn't understand Lisa's insistence on reuniting Jennie with the girl.

"Because I promised", she wasn't going to beat around the bush, she knew how things were with jisoo and she wasn't in the mood for unnecessary questions.

"The girl is with chaeyoung at the moment, she is making sure that she has not suffered any kind of abuse," Jisoo informed her casually and although she knew it could be confidential information, she was there telling her what was happening.

"Did he to ...?", The question was interrupted by a negative gesture from Jisoo.

"It's clean, you should tell her," he pointed his head toward the wooden door with the "captain's office" sign stamped on the glass.

"I'll do it right away, I hope she'll relax a bit with that", and she really did, it was such a relief to know that Han hadn't laid a finger on the girl, Jennie would be very happy to know that.

"Thank you very much", she said goodbye to be able to leave jisoo's office.

While on the other side of the door, Jennie was waiting standing by the door, I don't know they could hear the voices inside and Lalisa was taking too long. Jennie didn't want to be pessimistic, she was bored of being pessimistic but things weren't going the way she expected if she was honest.

He had promised Ella that he would be by her side and he could not keep his word, he almost died defending the little girl but it did not matter. She wasn't spoiled, not like her, she could still have a decent life and jennie was holding onto that little hope with the last of her will.

The door opened to reveal a tall woman in a black suit that he immediately recognized as lalisa. The woman left the room closing the door, joining her side immediately. She didn't mention any words, she just gave Jennie a small smile and grabbed the sleeve of her shirt indicating him to follow her.

For someone who had never been to a police station, Jennie recognized that the place was really great. Lalisa had led her through the site from one hall to another until she took an elevator to Ella.

The elevator wasn't going up fast enough, as Jennie had hoped. Her stomach was full of tense knots that kept her constantly alert to what was happening around her. She could feel every cell in her body vibrate in uneasiness, she was eager to meet Her again after so long.

"She didn't touch her, no one touched her," was the first thing that registered Jennie's ear, but she didn't understand it immediately. Her brain had been focused on the red numbers on the elevator screen she would have understood immediately.

"Didn't he touch her?" He questioned the information Lalisa had given him.

"Chaeyoung reviewed and interrogated her, confirmed that no one touched her"

The words had never had a significant meaning to Jennie at the time, but what she was hearing was the best news of her life. Jennie had thought that she had failed because she could not stay with Ella at all times but in one way or another the girl had managed to stay safe. She was not aware that she was crying until she heard her own sobs, the tears rolled down her face without stopping but it did not matter, she no longer did. She was fine and Jennie was more than grateful to know that, there were tears yes but they were of happiness? Maybe relief. She had not gone through the hell that Jennie had to live, She was not going to live with memories that would haunt the rest of her life and that would accompany her during her nightmares, She could be happy and Jennie was going to do everything she could to give her. a normal life.

"Thank you" were the only words Jennie whispered in the middle of her tears. Lalisa was not good at this, she was not prepared to deal with a girl who seemed to be on the verge of falling apart at any moment. This was not taught in law school, much less at work. What the hell was I supposed to do?

She didn't know, but she did what she thought was right for the moment. She wrapped her arms around Jennie's weeping little figure and squeezed her arms around the little Korean as tight as she could trying to show her that she was there, that she was not alone and that things could improve.

Lalisa wondered how broken did this girl have to be to risk her life like that? Did he not care about her safety? Since lalisa had seen her in the interrogation room, she had not seen her eat or sleep, she had only seen policemen talking to Jennie, showing her photographs and listening carefully to the girl's words.

"I'm sorry, I just ...", The little Korean girl in his arms tried to get out of his arms, when she had regained her composure a bit after her outburst of emotions.

"You have nothing to apologize for, it's okay to cry"

Tears remind you that you are alive.

"We will go with chaeyoung, she will explain some things to you before entering the room with Ella," he said in a soft tone to Jennie, trying to keep her calm.

If it was as Lalisa suspected, Ella would have been diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder after witnessing the brutal beating Jennie received but she was not sure if the girl would react well when she saw Jennie. After witnessing something like that, Lalisa could assure that there would be severe consequences and do not misunderstand her, she is aware that the girl will be emotional when she receives Jennie but she does not know if she will relive the memories of the traumatic experience.

When the elevator doors opened, she slid her arms away from Jennie and instead took her hand to support the Korean girl.

"The woman you see standing there is Kim chaeyoung, she's a forensic doctor, she determines where the injuries come from and why they were caused"

Jennie only nodded in understanding at Lalisa's words, more specifically the message underlying them. Chaeyoung was the doctor who determined that Ella was fine, that Han hadn't corrupted her and stained her with his dirt.

"Remember it will only be half an hour, try not to say anything that could upset the girl and ..."

"I know, I'm not going to drop my tongue," Jennie answered bluntly. Chaeyoung had repeated the same thing over and over again, Jennie didn't want to be rude to the forensic doctor, she was just impatient to walk through the door.

I cast one last glance at Miss Manoban in gratitude, and turned the knob to see the long-awaited reunion with little Ella.

As her feet crossed the door, slender arms wrapped around her as Ella's head tucked under her chin, seeking refuge from the nightmare her life had become in recent weeks.

"Nini! I missed you so much, I was so afraid of not seeing you again", the girl in his arms tried not to cry and stay strong as he had told Jennie while he watched her bleed on the floor.

"I missed you so much darling too, I'm not going to walk away again. This time we'll be fine"

Everything will go better.

"I was so scared, you were on the ground and you didn't respond and I thought I was losing you"

Ella's trembling figure was clinging tightly to the sides of her shirt, almost as if she was trying to blend in between the seams and never peel off.

"Everything will be better honey, Han can prepare to go to hell"

She was in his arms and she was fine, She was in his arms and she was safe as Lisa had said. There would be no more long nights with strange men, she was no longer going to feel dirty at the end of each day. No more.

This time her eyes would not be closed hoping for a better life, because once Kim Han testified she would go to hell and if karma existed, she would give her a free pass to death.

...

The judge's mallet strikes once, twice, three times to get the attention of the jury, witnesses, District Attorney Manoban, and defense attorney.

"Start the section, let the victim, the accused and the lawyers pass" announces the man in a black robe, sitting next to the podium.

"Section is lifted in the trial of the state of new York against Kim Han on the following charges: trafficking in women, sexual abuse, forced prostitution, violence and physical abuse and deprivation of liberty"

Mr. Kim's defense attorney rises from his chair and walks toward the jury. The man with straight posture and high intonation calls Kim Han to the stage.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and only the truth and nothing but the truth?"

Kim Han puts his hand on the heavy book and claims to tell the truth, the defense attorney nods and begins the round of questions.

"Is it true that you know Miss Kim Jennie?" Question the lawyer pointing to Jennie, who is next to Lalisa.

"That's right" affirms the accused.

"Is it also true that the lady worked in your brothel?", He asks again.

"Yeah, I gave the bitch a job and watch how I finish"

"Objection, judge. The defendant is basing his arguments on a straw fallacy, he is trying to attack my client"

Lalisa just breathes and exhales, she waits her turn, she knows that the wait will be worth it, she tells herself.

"Language Mr. Kim, motion accepted"

"Are most of your employees from Korea?"

"How do I know? I only hire pretty girls to keep my business afloat"

Jennie knows that is not true, no one would work for a pig like Han voluntarily, much less would agree to be one of his dolls, every girl who stepped on "sweet poison" did it against her will, Jennie was proof of it, She it was proof of it. How the damn thing got up on the stand and pretended she didn't kill a fly?

"Are you aware of the seriousness of the crimes you are accused of?"

The man on the stand just nods his head silently, since the beginning of the trial his gaze has not left Jennie. It's a silent warning how little he cares, it's time for Kim Han to pay for his sins.

After a round of stupid questions whether to ask Prosecutor Manoban, Jennie is called to the stand. This is one of the most important moments of the trial, Lalisa was preparing Jennie to correctly answer the defense attorney's questions and Jennie's careless gaze leaves no doubt in her.

"Remember, how we practice it," Lisa squeezes her hand in a gesture of support and confidence, hoping Jennie gets what she can't say. Jennie returns the gesture and heads to the bench next to the judge.

Once on the stand, Kim Han's lawyer lashes out.

"Is it true that you work at Mr. Kim Han's brothel?"

"Against my will," she responds immediately and the answer leaves no room for doubt.

"Yes, but still you were there?", The man asks again. Trying to get Jennie to fall for her trick questions.

"You've seen prostitutes escaping from their pimps. Why do you think I was there?"

Once again point to Jennie, the girl is playing cards in her favor and if she continues like this the jury will have no doubts about Han's guilt in each of the crimes.

"Isn't it true that you agreed to sleep with clients seeking sexual services from you?"

"No ...", Before Jennie finishes answering the subject throws another question

"But was she still sleeping with them?" Accuses the lawyer.

Of course he did it but never out of his own desire, Sweet Poison is a brothel known for the services it offers but also for the inhuman treatment prostitutes receive. Jennie had to meet a quota per day and if she didn't, she would take a beating at best, if she was lucky.

"Yes but not by my will"

"According to the records supplied by Mr. Kim, you were brought from Korea five years ago. Can you confirm this?"

"So is"

"And he was also the one who gave her a job and a roof, several of the girls from the brothel said that it is not the first time that Miss Kim has gotten into trouble"

"Things aren't like that ..." Jennie tries to object that things aren't the way Han makes them look. he did not give her a job, he forced her to sell her body, he did not give her a home, he did nothing for her.

"But you still worked for him and lived in the" sweet poison "facility. You agree that you work for him and if you suffer from all these alleged abuses, why don't you inform the police? Why didn't you contact your family?"

She couldn't run away, if she left She was going to live hell.

"Is Mr. Kim keeping her in chains?"

What kind of shit question is that? It's not obvious that Jennie could never get away from there unless it was in a body bag.

"No but ..."

"So you are there by your will, nobody forces you to do anything, you are in the place four years ago by your own decision"

The attorney continues speaking without letting Jennie answer any questions fully.

"They know that Miss Kim has a record of public misconduct and misdemeanor charges, it wouldn't be the first time she's lying."

Jennie understands that she is not clean, but Han never did anything to prevent customers from being overwhelmed by her, Han never did anything for her.

"It's not like that..."

"Really? And the allegations made against you by the police aren't real? What about the bonds Mr. Kim has had to pay for you over and over again?"

Han did not pay bail, only bribed the cops not to report riots in "sweet poison."

"There are customers who go overboard and ..."

"Aren't you the one who sets the limits? Or you just like the attention."

Jennie feels ashamed, it has been so long since she was the owner of her own body, she did not have the possibility to impose limits if she wanted to survive and the man in front of her only makes fun of the situation.

"To finish, I just want to add the following, Mr. Kim is an honorable American citizen with no legal background who is accused based on the accusations of Ms. Kim, who resides in the country illegally and has more than one warning for her behavior, is everything "


	2. Chapter III: A 180 degree turn and new perspectives.

Chapter II: A 180 degree turn and new perspectives.

He only made unfounded accusations based on situations that Jennie can't control, how could he run away when he was holding her? She didn't have the heart to abandon the girl to her fate in the hands of a degenerate like Han.

Jennie accepts that there is more than one police report for her behavior that Han had made disappear with money but it was not help, every time this happened Jennie was aware that there would be a punishment.

Jennie is unprepared for many things, she is not ready to talk about what was going on in the little four walled room with ramshackle paint that she has witnessed what happened for four years but she knows not to keep quiet for Han. She does not. will do.

"Your turn Miss Manoban"

As Jennie leaves the stand after answering a few questions or trying, she holds her breath in her lungs, shuffles to the bench where she was previously sitting. She hopes everything improves, she hopes Lalisa does justice for her and Ella.

"I'm calling Mr. Kim Han to the stand."

Lisa watches Jennie sit on the bench, she looks so small and frail in her gray suit with her hands tightly clasped. Trying to stay together under the gaze of people who question their truth. With one last glance, Lisa turns her attention to the man on the stage. It's all or nothing and Lalisa Manoban is not used to losing and is not going to start today.

"You are the owner of sweet poison", if something is learned in a trial it is that you must start with persuasive questions, once Han accepts that he owns the brothel, he implicitly accepts that he is involved with what happens there.

"Yes"

"Therefore you are aware that the girls in your brothel are forced into prostitution and shipped from Korea to New York in containers illegally."

"That is not so, the girls ..."

"So what can you tell me about these pictures, can everyone look at the board?"

Jisoo as a police captain did a great job of following up. He documented all of Han's movements in photographs until he caught him red-handed.

"Mr. Kim Han is clearly seen in the photos in the container loading area"

"That doesn't prove anything, they are just photographs"

"You are absolutely right Mr. Kim, they still haven't proven anything, now in the following photographs the defendant is seen exchanging money with one of the best known gangsters in the state"

"You can clearly see in the photos Kim Han giving a bag with a large sum of money and how about fifteen girls are taken in a minivan"

Lalisa points each of the photos to Han's face, over and over again, each photo is more compromising than the last. The man on the stand is angry with anger. But Lalisa is not done yet.

"Now please ask the jury to look at the folders that were given to them previously, in them they will find evidence that eight of the femicides that occurred in the last six months were perpetuated in New York"

The information collected in folders by Lalisa, contains photographs that Jisoo provided and reports of highways made by chaeyoung. There is evidence of the deaths of each girl and photographs of their bodies that corroborate that they died in the same way.

"The eight girls can be easily located in the photographs on the board, each of these girls worked for Mr. Kim"

Jennie recognizes several of the girls in the photos, she had shared a room with at least four of them and knows they did not have the best luck. Once you don't serve Han, he discards you as trash.

"Objection Mr. Judge, you are accusing my client only on the basis of photographs that could be manipulated"

"Motion of denied, please refrain from speaking unless necessary", the man in the black robe says in a clear and strong tone, every person there knows that all the evidence presented is reviewed in advance to confirm its authenticity.

"For your knowledge and peace of mind, the photographs were taken by the intelligence group of Police Captain Kim Jisoo, you can not worry about them being manipulated"

The defendant in the dock is only silent while Lalisa continues to bring out more details about the deaths of the girls and how they relate to Han. Shows pictures of the beating Jennie received trying to protect Ella, evidence of the multiple injuries and bruises inflicted brutally by the accused. Call Jennie to the stand and answer each of the questions as they practiced it, Jennie talks about how she forced them to sleep with more than five men a day. She tells how when she felt that she had no strength, they were drugged and forced to work unconscious until her body gave way and she was inert like a rag doll between the sheets.

Ask chaeyoung as a forensic doctor for the police department to explain how the deaths of each girl are connected and explain the severity of their injuries. Kim chaeyoung explains that each of the girls had died from mechanical suffocation, they all had signs of sexual abuse. He teaches the public that they had fought for their lives and the DNA under their fingernails proved it. He explains that the eight victims had the same type of blood under their fingernails and although various types of DNA were found in their bodies. In each one he meets Kim Han's DNA.

Chaeyoung talks about the severity of Jennie's injuries and says that they were not inflicted by herself, she claims that they were injuries inflicted for the purpose of murder.

Finally your letter up your sleeve, Ella.

Lalisa calls Ella to the stand. The jury will not doubt the testimony of a fourteen-year-old girl who strongly accuses Han as an aggressor of the girls, which confirms the inhumane treatment to which Jennie was subjected.

She recounts what she witnessed when Jennie refused which one of Han's clients will touch her, accusing Han of beating Jennie almost to death. Between tears and sobs She manages to explain how everything happened, the blood, the screams and all the policemen entering. The girl severely accuses Han of trying to abuse her and trying to kill Jennie. Says Jennie would be dead if it weren't for the cops.

It may be considered a bit low of him, but Lalisa knows that she must use whatever she has to her advantage, otherwise Han could be set free.

"This is not the first time he has been accused of exploiting his employees"

"Nothing has ever been confirmed, I am innocent of everything that I am accused of," he immediately attacks.

"So what about the photographs, the testimony of Jennie and Ella, the recordings of you paying for fifteen girls as if they were merchandise," Lalisa slams one of the folders against the wood of the dais, leaving it in front of Han.

"What about the forensic medicine tests? Or better yet, why don't you tell me how your DNA got to each of the girls?"

He has him cornered, there is nowhere to run. The evidence incriminates him for what he is accused of. He is guilty of every count. Punishable conduct shows that you are guilty of much more than you are charged with.

"After the grand jury has analyzed the evidence presented by the lawyers, the next verdict has been taken," the judge announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen on the charge of attempted murder in the first degree, how do you find the defendant?"

A woman in the center of the jury stands up with a piece of paper in hand, looks at the judge and begins to read the verdict.

"New York Grand Jury unanimous vote finds Kim Han guilty of attempted murder in the first degree"

"On the charge of trafficking in women, how do you find the accused?"

"Guilty"

Now Jennie can breathe, let out the air she has been holding all this time. It's free. Kim Han is going to rot in prison for a long time, he may never see the sunlight again. Either way it doesn't deserve it.

Guilty, guilty, guilty ...

The jury finds Han guilty of each of the charges against him, the man looks upset in his chair. He does not say a word to the statements of the jury. Take one last look at Jennie before the judge says the day her sentence will be handed down.

"The sentence will be imposed on the fourth of July, the jury can withdraw"

Jennie hugs Lalisa tightly once they leave the courthouse.

"Thank you very much, I really appreciate it very much" the girl has not stopped crying since the trial ended, Lisa knows that she is crying because finally everything is over. But he can't help it that his heart clenches at Jennie's crying, in the little time he has shared with the little Korean he has not been able to help but develop affection for her. That is, who would not?

The girl has made a place for herself in a corner of her heart and has stolen a lot of his attention, so much so that Lisa isn't sure she can admit it.

"You know you don't have to thank me, I just did my job and I'm more than happy to help you," she doesn't lie. Lisa did her job and to remain honest she is the best at it. But there may be a motivation other than justice to win Jennie's case, not that she needs to know.

"Really thank you, I was very afraid and he asked questions that I did not know how to answer and I am so happy that everything will end", Lisa's coat muffles Jennie's voice, Jennie's small figure is hugging her body and her head it is hidden under his head. Lisa never thought that hugging one of the victims would feel too, maybe it wasn't because of what happened, maybe it was just Jennie.

"You did incredible, it was much more than I expected. I'm sure She must be happy and so are you"

Lalisa had promised that she could see Ella when she was writing her testimony, she arranged a meeting and kept her word. But Lalisa had also been aware of the little things like Jennie being attentive to her meals and remembering anything to happen, Jennie was free. After visiting Ella long before the trial, Lalisa gave her a muffin and a bottle of juice claiming that she had not seen her eat.

It was the first time in four years that Jennie felt like a person again.

...

Life has been easier lately, more bearable. Jennie likes that, the tranquility that accompanies each of her days and the new routine.

Han has been in prison for four months, Jennie is free from his clutches and so is she, even though they still don't live together. Claiming yourself in society has not been as easy as I would like but Jennie has adopted a new motto "try even if you fail, just keep trying", well it may not be Jennie's but Lalisa is persuasive when she wants it.

After the trial Jennie got a job (thanks to witness protection) and every week she checks in with the immigration officer to make sure everything is okay. From Monday to Friday he works in an office, takes care of the photocopies and alphabetically filing an innumerable amount of folders if you ask Jennie but she is more than fine. Irene the social worker who is in charge of Ella had said that if Jennie continued like this she could soon take Ella home with her.

Witness protection had provided him with an apartment in a condominium on the outskirts of town, it is a little far from his current job but he does not complain, it is much better than the room in sweet poison. She even had two rooms, one that was inhabited by her and the other awaiting her return.

Jennie also frequently attends psychology sections, her psychologist says that she had a traumatic experience that marks her almost irreparably, she really is not interested in going at the beginning but once again Lalisa can be persuasive. The girl always talks to him about saving for her studies and being able to give Ella an amazing life, she even talks about dating guys. Jennie ruled out that option from the beginning. Lalisa has become an important pillar of his life lately, about 7 months ago he has met the girl but it feels like they have always been friends. The Thai girl is great, although reckless in many ways she always cares about Jennie, in a genuine way. Jennie thinks she found a great friend in Lisa.

Lisa, Lisa, Lisa ...

It is still strange to call her that way, it does not sound bad but Lalisa always escapes her lips even if it is involuntary, Lisa constantly says that I did not call her by her name, it feels too formal. She once said that it is only at work that they call her that way and her mother when she is angry. Jennie still tries but almost always fails miserably. Lili is better, much better and is more friendly. Lili and nini, do you see? It works great.

Jenni should stop being distracted because otherwise she will keep printing the wrong pages but you can't blame her for daydreaming, the girl feels in a dream and no matter how many times Lalisa or her therapist says she doesn't, she doesn't stop feeling like a dream.

"I still don't understand how you keep your job"

And there is her friend's funny voice again, bubbly and in a good mood for silly comments.

"I think my boss knows no one else would give me a job, do you know how difficult it is to learn how to use this?" He points energetically to the copier beside him.

"It sucks when it locks, I swear sometimes I just want to kick it"

"What's stopping you from doing it?" And now it's Jennie who's incredulous, no one would think a district attorney outside of work was a joke.

"It's the only excuse for my boss not to dump me, okay?", He replies with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his gaze scrutinizing the smile that adorns Lili lips.

"How long for you to get out?" He asks. His body is leaning against the doorframe, waiting for an answer.

"I just have to finish organizing these files and I'm free," he points to two red folders with silver rings.

"Well, I can wait. I can do that," Lisa tells herself.

Jennie just watches the girl as she pierces the margin of the sheets and puts them in the folders, Lalisa doesn't say anything, she remains silent while waiting as strange as it may seem. If Jennie learned anything about Lisa, it's that the Thai girl likes to talk, no matter what, she likes to ask nonsense questions.

Sometimes he thinks Lalisa is only doing it to hear his voice, or maybe her mental age does not match that of her job identification.

"Ready"

Lalisa looks up at Jennie's face and smiles silently, walks into the small cubicle and pulls Jennie's hand out. Jennie looks for her bag but can't find it and Lisa's hand keeps pulling her out.

"Wait, I'm missing my ..."

"Got it, we can go now," Lisa interrupts his train of thought. Jennie's bag hangs from Lalisa's shoulder. When do I take the bag? Jennie didn't even realize it, she was too busy trying to pierce all the sheets together.

By the time they reach Lalisa's car, the clock on the dashboard of the car reads five in the afternoon in white numbers. The trip to your apartment is faster than when you take the bus, it only takes twenty minutes to get to the condo.

"So what's to eat?", Jennie just glares at the girl, lately Lalisa has gotten used to Jennie's homemade food and it's not that she's complaining but could this girl be more reckless?

"Your father would be very disappointed in you"

The comment causes Lalisa's bubbly and childish laugh to leave her vocal cords as a curve tugs on her lips.

"Dad is no longer surprised by my inability to cook, he is more concerned that I try to make something other than instant ramen"

Well, the girl has a point. The first time I tried to cook with Lisa, the girl burned the meat. I only had one task and yet I failed miserably.  
Jennie sometimes wonders how the girl with busy schedule and culinary skills deficiency survives.

"I'm going to take a shower first, then we eat"

Lalisa seems to think about it for a moment and then nods in agreement with Jennie's decision.

When Jennie comes out of the shower, they make pasta with sauce and meatballs. They eat on the sofa in the small living room, laughing and half-talking. When the sun goes down, Lalisa collects her belongings and leaves the apartment, but not before saying goodbye to Jennie with a hug and the promise to return next Thursday.

Jennie likes her new routine, there is not much but she is happy with what there is, she has a friend, a job, a home and talks to Ella in the mornings. Life has never been so good.

Time continues to run, another month passes and Christmas has arrived. By then Ella is home with Jennie, it will be the first Christmas she has celebrated in New York since she arrived four years ago.

"They don't think they are overdoing it with Christmas decorations," Jennie asks from the kitchen. You can see Ella and Lalisa decorating the tree in the living room but to be honest there are more Christmas balls and lights than branches on the tree.

"Of course not, it's about Christmas, it has to look like this", explains Ella pointing her finger energetically at the tree.

"She's right," agrees Lalisa.

"Of course what they say", Jennie learned that you argue with Ella it is difficult not to give in to her puppy eyes and two do not argue with Lalisa, that is not going anywhere. Jennie understood that arguing with the lawyer was fucking stressful.

"The cookies are ready!"

It's the last thing you hear before Lisa and Ella run into the kitchen like their lives depend on it. Since when did Jennie deal with two girls?

By the time Christmas comes, the presents are under the tree. Lalisa has insisted on spending Christmas with them, claiming that she cannot travel to Thailand due to work and that she cannot spend Christmas at Jisoo's house because she knows that before midnight the New York police captain will have her tongue in Jisoo's mouth. Chaeyoung. Jennie knows the last one is a silly excuse but she doesn't say anything, she also likes spending time with Lalisa.

Jennie takes care of dinner because for obvious reasons Lalisa cannot, Jennie prepares turkey, mashed potatoes, salad and mango rice, the last one is a surprise for Lisa. The rest of dinner consists of cookies, punch, and dessert.

"This is really good," says Lisa, her cheeks full of food.

"Tell me something I don't know," Jennie murmurs with a self-satisfied smile.

"You look pretty today, red is your color", as quickly as the comment came, Jennie's blood runs to her cheeks giving them a bright pink color that Lalisa can see with the naked eye.

She didn't expect the girl to compliment her out of nowhere. It's not the first time he's done it but this one is much more direct.

Lalisa continues to eat silently by his side, along with Ella. Jennie says nothing about the compliment. It just gives you a shy tight-lipped smile.

Lalisa gives him a big, open smile, satisfied with what he provoked.

She receives a nintendo switch and a cell phone, Jennie couldn't remember seeing Ella so happy for so long. Jennie receives clothes and makeup, presents Lisa with jewelry and a photographic roll promising that they will capture many memories.

It's two in the morning, Jennie and Lalisa continue drinking punch in the living room with one of Jennie's playlists in the background. She went to sleep over an hour ago, leaving the two girls alone in the living room, sitting next to each other on the couch.

"I think we should go to sleep," he hears Lalisa's voice a little muffled next to his shoulder.

Jennie turns her head to see the woman leaning on her shoulder, at some point in the conversation Lalisa's body ended up resting firmly on her left side, with her head in the curve that joins her shoulder and neck, since then the girl has not It has moved.

"Sure, it's already too late"

They get up and walk to Jennie's room, they had agreed that Lalisa would stay for the night. Jennie is a little anxious because she is going to share her personal space with someone else. She hasn't slept with anyone in her bed in a long time, Jennie knows Lalisa is her friend but that doesn't stop Jennie from thinking about when she shared a bed with random strangers. She knows that she is safe with Lisa but it is impossible to prevent her mind from wandering to the dark corners of her head.

When Lalisa comes out of the bathroom, she's already wearing her pajamas and has removed her makeup. This is one of the few times Jennie has seen the DA without makeup. Lalisa lies down next to her with her body to the side facing Jennie, she looks at the pillow that separates them but doesn't say anything about it, she seems lost in thought or so Jennie thinks. The girl keeps staring at the pillow until she looks up and they make eye contact.

"Is it because of them?" He asks in a soft tone, pointing to the pillow with his chin.

Jennie can feel Lisa's minty breath hit her face. She doesn't respond right away, she doesn't want Lisa to feel bad because she put a barrier between them. You don't want me to think you are comparing her to them because you are not. They are not the same in any way, just that Jennie is not ready to approach someone that way yet. Not when you still have a lot to repair.

Jennie is not stupid, more than once she has caught Lalisa staring at her for longer than normal. She can notice the forward way Lalisa looks at her but Jennie isn't ready for that. Jennie isn't ready to look at anyone like that.

"Yes", his answer comes out in a whisper that is drowned in the silence of the dark room.

"I'm not like them," Jennie knows. Lalisa and they are different ends of the rope but still the closeness scares her. She doesn't want Lisa to be offended by her answer.

"I know but I still can't help it, I'm too scared to lower my guard"

"Chaeyoung said that it was normal for you to be reluctant to date" but I didn't think it was that serious "

A sigh leaves her lips, she hasn't thought of boys for a long time. She's broke for it, she can't even allow Lisa to lie down next to her without being paranoid.

"Why would you think I'm interested in dating?" She didn't want the words to sound so bitter in her mouth but there's no way they won't.

"You are young and beautiful, it is normal to think that you want a normal life"

Jennie lets out a snort in response, maybe Lalisa hasn't realized that Jennie can't do that. She doesn't realize she's trying to pick up the pieces Han smashed from her.

"I can't", and it's true. Jennie is happy with her new life but she is not ready to get close to anyone, not without first thinking about all the hands that touched her without her consent, that hurt her and did not apologize. That they used it and discarded it as if it were a worthless object.

"I'll wait, I have no problem with it"

"How are you so sure it's worth it or that I feel that way about you?"

"It's always going to be worth it if it's you, always," Lisa whispers to him as her hand plays with her fingers, both hands joined on the pillow that separates their bodies.

"You are smart, I bet my behavior did not go unnoticed"

No, he did not do it. Jennie noticed every little gesture of kindness but there was always something else. Like when he stopped by Jennie at work and they ate together, every time he asked how she was or how her day had been, when he asked about Ella.

It wasn't just kindness, it was an interest in the things that Jennie cared about, it was support and respect that she asked for nothing in return when she needed it.

"Of course not, no one had asked me such idiotic questions just to hear my voice"

Lisa just giggles silently next to her, like she's embarrassed at being caught.

"You know you're not the most subtle person of all"

"Who said you wanted to be subtle?"

Certainly no one, Jennie had understood that Lalisa did many things because she wanted him to notice her, to realize that she was there.

"I do not want you to think that I am taking advantage of the situation, because I am not. My intentions are totally honest", Jennie believes her, Lisa has never gone overboard with her in any way, she may sometimes hold her hand without permission or he will sit too close but the girl was naturally clingy.

"I have tried to be your friend and I like to be, but every time I saw you cry I felt my heart squeeze inside my chest and it's not like when something moves you"

Lalisa knows that this is not the case, she only had to solve one case. He had all the proofs he did what he had to do but his heart fell at Jennie's feet and that was not part of his plan. She just wanted to help the little Korean. Put a smile on his lips, offer him freedom and perhaps give him his heart as compensation for everything that had happened.

"It's not like when you see your friends cry or go through something difficult. Don't get me wrong, I care about my friends but I don't feel for them the way I feel for you."

"You are also important, you are someone I would like to keep by my side"

And that's all the confirmation Lisa needs, Jennie is going to let her stay by her side and Lisa is going to be there for as long as she can.


	3. Chapter III: Metodology of reason acording to LM.

Chapter III: Methodology of reason according to L.M.

Jennie doesn't even know when she started to see Lisa that way and she'd be ashamed to admit it out loud. Jennie is not stupid, much less blind, but she doesn't understand Lisa's need to wear those damn tight skirts that leave nothing to the imagination.

I don't know lawyers are supposed to wear demure clothes or at least cover your butt?

Jennie is not going to lie, more than once her gaze slid down Lisa's legs and she can't help feeling sick from looking at the girl that way. Wasn't that the lascivious way men looked at her in "sweet poison".

Jennie feels bad every time this happens and she can't help but compare herself to those men, she is aware that she would never inflict pain on Lalisa on purpose but the little voice in her head keeps telling her that she is wrong.

Her psychologist had said that it was normal for Jennie to have a hard time approaching a person in that way again, she could not approach in a sexual or sentimental way. Jennie still has many things to solve, she had explained to Lisa that it was not as easy as it seemed and that she might not be able to have a normal life again. Deep inside she hopes that it is not so.

Three weeks have passed since Christmas, Lalisa is still her friend although now whenever she can, she takes her hand and intertwines her fingers in silence. Sometimes he kisses her knuckles for no apparent reason, he will just tell Jennie that he wanted to.

Often her gaze hangs on Jennie's lips but she won't do anything, it's like a look of sporadic longing.

"Are you going to keep looking away or are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Lalisa asks with two cups of coffee in her hands, one for Jennie and one for her.

Jennie thinks about it for a moment, she can tell the girl in front of her that she likes him and that she feels guilty for seeing her in a not so friendly way but then she will feel more ashamed than she can live with. But it's Lalisa, she wouldn't tease Jennie for being scared. She would never do that.

"When was the last time you dated someone?", Lalisa's eyes widen in surprise, she wasn't expecting that question or not for now, but it's okay, she's a big girl and she can answer.

"How in a stable relationship or going out casual?"

Now it's Jennie who's shocked, Lalisa doesn't seem like the type of girl to date a lot.

"Relationship"

"Since high school I have not dated anyone, college was a handful to deal with a relationship and as you know my job is demanding", she explains more although Jennie did not ask but she likes that Lisa is sincere and direct.

"I've never been in a relationship and I've never dated anyone", in Korea she never dated a boy or a girl. Jennie certainly does not remember anything exciting in her youth, she traveled to the United States at sixteen. And I end up in a New York brothel like a rag doll.

Jennie has no prior relationship experience, never had one, and to be honest a prostitute doesn't get the kind of attention a girl would like. So Jennie would only get nasty comments, lewd looks, and tickets for one night. Never the kind of attention that Lalisa provides.

"Well, you are going to be courted by me so you are a lucky girl," she says while playing with the cup of coffee in her hands.

"It's not what I meant, I ..."

And Lisa understands, Jennie is scared but she promised that she would not hurt her, she was not those men and much less Han. She is not going to lie and say that she is not interested in that way in Jennie because she certainly does but she is not the only thing he wants from the girl.

Lalisa wants to take her on silly dates so Jennie has fun, wants to hold her hand whenever she can even though Jennie says her hands are wet, wants to sit next to Jennie when they're watching TV and she's talking about how much homework sucks. mathematics.

"Jennie, I don't want what they wanted, okay? There's no pressure, we're just Jennie and Lisa," he assures her with conviction.

Jennie was skeptical of the existence of gods or luck but she was sure that Lalisa was the way life apologized and bestowed a patient woman with lots of love to give. Maybe Lalisa was an angel in another life. There was no other explanation in her head to justify this woman's persistent interest in her, Jennie was not a studied girl like Lalisa, there were no postgraduate and doctoral degrees framed with their names. Nor did she have something to offer, Jennie was in charge of her and has a job that pays well but not enough to afford luxuries. What does Lalisa see in her?

"How do I know you won't change your mind?"

There are still things that Jennie is not willing to talk about, it is difficult to open up to someone when you have never done it and adding all the emotional weight that Jennie brings on top does not make it any more bearable.

"Why would I do it?"

"Because you don't know me, you don't know who I am and obviously you ignore that I'm very screwed up and not in a good way"

Lisa knew it, she is not ignorant of Jennie's problems but that does not stop her from having strong feelings for the girl. Lalisa is aware that their relationship is not going to be like the others and that there will be steps that cost more than others but she is willing to wait, she told Jennie that she would wait and she will.

"I can meet you, I can try every day even on the days that you feel like you don't want me around and you're not fucking Jennie, stop saying that," Lalisa growls almost her last words.

Because Jennie can't see herself the way she sees her? Why not see the brave and resilient woman that Lisa hopes to see at every free chance she gets?

"What happened doesn't define you and I know it's not going to be easy and I like how complicated Jennie is, I'm not going to give in so easy"

Jennie doesn't want to cry, she doesn't want to be weak but Lalisa doesn't give her a break. Hot tears leap from the corners of her eyes. Look up to prevent them from spilling but they still do.

Lalisa spreads her hands and tries to wipe the tears on Jennie's cheeks.

"I want you to listen to what I have to say, it is very important to me that you understand that you are an incredible person who deserves to be loved and respected, and I just want to make you happy"

...

Lalisa can tell that she and Jennie are not just friends or fooling around girls, friends do not look at each other the way they look at each other and much less love each other the way they do. After their conversation Jennie has opened up a lot more with her, told her about her fears, told her that she still has nightmares about what was happening in the brothel and that she is afraid of having an anxiety attack when they sleep in the same bed even though she pillow stay in the middle of the bed.

Jennie confesses to him in the darkness of the room that she feels guilty for looking at Lalisa in a non-platonic way, she whispers that she is ashamed when his gaze slides down her legs and that she feels dirty for seeing Lalisa that way. He whispers to her that he feels like he is one of them, she has hated them for so long and is afraid of becoming one of them.

"There is nothing wrong with that"

Jennie can feel her face hot, bet her cheeks must be red with embarrassment. Maybe Lalisa can't save her comments.

"Shut up," he growls back at her.

"It's normal you know? It's a normal body reaction"

Could this be more embarrassing? She doesn't even talk about this with Her.

"I think of you that way too, you can stop feeling like a disgusting old man now"

Because Lalisa can't have normal conversations, that is, the girl has a doctorate in legal writing and she can't stop pulling the colors out of Jennie's face.

"It is not the same!"

Now that did catch Lisa's attention in its entirety, the Thai girl lifts her head from Jennie's shoulder and looks at her face.

"Of course it is the same, we are both girls and apparently we have a little playful minds", the sly smile on her lips is playful.

"I feel like a nun guilty of her sins"

Lalisa lets out a loud and clear laugh, she understands that Jennie feels embarrassed by those thoughts but she shouldn't. Lalisa is proud that Jennie has those kinds of thoughts about her, it makes her feel like a sexy and desired girl. She feels like a virgin girl with volatile hormones but you can't blame her, she's dating the girl she likes and that girl thinks she has hot legs.

"I don't and I can assure you that my gaze has strayed from your face to the south more than once", Lisa feels a bit uncomfortable admitting that but she wants Jennie to feel comfortable with her at any time even when he says his gaze stops on Lisa's legs.

"You are a pervert," he answers between giggles. The girl can't believe she's dying of embarrassment as Lisa admits as if nothing else she likes looking at her breasts.

"That is a misnomer, I am not ..."

"Oh seriously?"

"You can't blame me! They're cute," she points her finger at Jennie's chest and then shrugs.

"We shouldn't be talking about this," a small wrinkle settles on her face.

"Why? If I made you feel uncomfortable I'm sorry," she apologizes immediately.

Jennie doesn't know what to answer to that, Lalisa doesn't make her feel uncomfortable. She always makes sure to respect Jennie's limits, even if she says them out loud or expressly. The Thai girl is always cautious with her actions and respectful when acting.

"We haven't even kissed and you're talking about my breasts," Jennie's catlike eyes claim what her mouth isn't even willing to say.

And it's true, Jennie went through a three-month trial with Lisa and they never hinted at anything, then they spent four months in a routine of unplanned friendly dates, they spent Christmas together. They slept in a bed in a platonic way and still did not kiss. They are at the beginning of March and even holding hands makes her nervous and the girl wants to talk about her breasts like nothing.

They have known each other for eleven months and they have not kissed, well to put us practical the three months of the trial do not count and Lalisa did not say that she liked him until Christmas, so they have been unofficial for three months and they have never kissed. And Jennie knows that kisses on the forehead do not count, plus Lalisa is a fucking clingy girl, she always looks for a way to be close to Jennie, it doesn't matter if she only intertwines her pinkies or is playing with her hair, that girl likes him physical contact.

"Well, I don't want to scare you and it's not like I can kiss you in front of her", Jennie finds it impressive the duality that Lisa has to go from a confident and conceited girl, to being shy about her feelings, it's like life prettiest you can see.

"And I don't want to kiss you in front of Her, that would be awkward for the three of us. I'm not going to turn her into the third wheel."

"So do you want to kiss me?", The cheeky smile adorning her face is new, it's like the shy and reserved Jennie is out of the picture but still wary.

Lisa puffs up her cheeks and snorts. Is this girl real?

"Of course I want to kiss you, why wouldn't I?"

Jennie has seen Lalisa steal glances from her lips more than once, but the girl never does anything and she is afraid she is reading the wrong signals. Jennie never did this, not consensually and she is still a bit skeptical about Lisa's interest even though she knows it is genuine, there are parts of her that still feel that it is not real.

"You haven't tried. And you and I spent a lot of time together without anyone else."

Lalisa opens her mouth in surprise to refute what the girl next to her said, but wham, she's not lying. It is true that they spend a lot of their time together, but Lisa doesn't want Jennie to feel forced into something she doesn't want to do. Jennie was a victim of both physical and emotional abuse and that is something that leaves serious repercussions that she still does not know how Jennie treats. Confusion settles on her face but she still tries to formulate a coherent answer.

"So if I kiss you now, okay?"

Well, Lalisa can accept that she's a bit of a coward but she really doesn't want to scare Jennie. She is aware that most of Jennie's sexual or intimate experiences have not been consensual and she does not believe that they have not been pleasant either. Jennie has been a victim of abuse for four years and a little longer. Lisa does not know if Jennie was a virgin when she reached "sweet poison" and if so she would have many more reasons to act cautiously, she does not want to scare Jennie, much less pressure her to do something that makes her feel bad or revive unwanted memories. For that same reason she does not say anything about the pillow in bed, she understands that Jennie does not feel safe and understands that trust is not easy to win.

There is no verbal response, Jennie just nods her head silently and that is a sign that she agrees with Lisa invading her personal space in a much more intimate way.

Lisa raised her hand and takes Jennie's cheek and gently brings her lips together, taking Jennie's upper lip between hers and moving them tenderly next to hers, until they establish a slow rhythm. They keep brushing their lips together until Jennie pulls away for air but Lisa leans her neck forward to bring them together again. This time he can feel Lisa's wet tongue sweep his lower lip for permission, her tongue warm against his.

Lalisa's tongue is mischievous inside her mouth, she presses more than twice on her palate to keep playing with her tongue, turning over and over again. Lisa separates from his lips with a hot sigh that hits her lips and mouth wet with her saliva.

"Best kiss ever", Lalisa tells her and looks at her intently searching for something on Jennie's face that shows disgust but there is no sign of it.

She decides to ask.

"So did you like it?" She is eager for an answer.

Jennie just lets out a nasal laugh in response. This girl is something else, Jennie knows.

"Yes, it felt good"

After a long time Jennie kisses someone and does not feel disgusted by it, kisses a person because she wants and most importantly with their consent. She feels that she has power over herself again, she is the one who sets the limits and who decides whether to break them.

Jennie feels that a part of her is the same girl again before everything goes haywire. Go back to being Jennie without having to pretend. Be her again.

"I didn't feel disgusted, I don't eat with them. It doesn't make me feel dirty."

Those words make Lalisa's heart feel warm and happy, that means Jennie feels comfortable around her. Jennie trusts her or at least a part of her does and that makes Lisa feel off the planet.


	4. Chapter IV: We are circumstances that we do not choose to be

Chapter IV: We are circumstances that we do not choose to be.

Have you ever wondered what paradise feels like? Because Lisa is sure she feels in it when she kisses Jennie's lips.

Since kissing Jennie he can't avoid any opportunity away from prying eyes to kiss her. She knows she is being clingy but in her defense she is a clingy girlfriend who knows her limits very well.

Now that they have a little more confidence, they talk about limits. It is important for Jennie that Lalisa is aware of how far she can or cannot go and what actions are going to become a red flag in her head. Lalisa clearly hears Jennie every word that slides from Jennie's lips, because if it is important to her then it is also important to Lisa.

Jennie tells him that she likes it when she takes her hands and laces her fingers together, that she finds it cute that she wants to run her fingers between her strands of hair when she lies on her legs.

Jennie tells her that her psychologist thinks Lalisa is good for her and that Jennie created that too. But he also tells her that he is afraid of giving himself to Lalisa in that way, she has never shown herself as she is to anyone, many men have seen her body but not her soul, none of them were interested in that. She confesses that she is afraid of people's judgment and of meeting the expectations that are expected of her, she tells her that she does not want to disappoint Ella.

"You're doing it right you won't ruin it"

"How do you know that? I always end up with bigger problems than I can carry"

And it's true, I end up in Han's hands and I'm so sorry, she's sure she's going to carry that cross her whole life, she almost abandons her to her fate and she's sure she's still not forgiving herself for it.

"Because you're doing the most important thing Jennie"

What the hell is important? She is trying to adjust to having a normal life and doing everything right, it's not just for her. Now she has custody of a minor and that is the greatest responsibility she has ever had in her life. Jennie is aware that if she ruins it too She will be affected.

"What is that supposed to be?"

"You learned from your mistakes and you want to do things right and that's fine. If you fall, you get up and if you can't, I'll be there", the smile that accompanies her lips is sincere.

"You are like the friend I never had"

Jennie admits to her side, they are leaning on the kitchen island waiting for the lasagna in the oven to be ready, while she is in her room doing her homework.

"Did you make friends in Korea? You know, before you came here."

Jennie does not usually talk about her past, they almost never talk about her life before coming here or about what happened in "sweet poison", Jennie will talk to her only if she feels comfortable with it, otherwise she will not drop a single word.

"Not many, really. At home things were not going well, I left and it did not end well"

Lalisa is standing next to her listening, it is the first time Jennie has mentioned anything about her home in Korea and living with more people than her or the girls she lived with for four years in the brothel.

"There weren't really friends, we just talked and hung out, just that."

Lalisa is curious, she wants to know how did a Korean girl end up in New York? and Why did I agree to come with Han?

"Weren't you a nice person or something?"

Jennie brings her lips together and sighs, she seems a bit uncomfortable with the question and makes Lalisa feel bad for pressing the issue, when apparently she doesn't want to talk about it.

"I skipped many classes"

"I do not understand"

"Dad was a fucking alcoholic and Mom was the typical housewife who put up with everything. She, sick with cancer, died and Dad got drunk to exhaustion. I got tired and left. End of story", by the tone in which he Lisa says she knows she doesn't want to talk about it, Jennie's eyes are baked and there is a small wrinkle between her eyebrows that shows her disgust on her face.

"Do you miss her?" She tries the words in her mouth trying to deflect the tension that has settled in the kitchen, she doesn't want it to be awkward or weird for Jennie to speak.

"You know, your mother?"

Jennie doesn't say anything and doesn't look at her either, Lalisa is starting to think she screwed it up big time.

"Yes, I miss her very much. She promised she would not leave, I could not say goodbye", the words escape in such silent whispers that if Lalisa were not standing next to her she would not be able to hear and much less understand the small murmur.

"Did she die earlier than expected?"

"He wasn't home when the phone rang and neither was he. When I found out it was too late, a cardio respiratory arrest took his last breath"

That may explain a lot why Jennie was so reckless with her actions, she lost her mother, and an alcoholic man at home is not the best father figure. She fled and everything spiraled out of control.

"Sorry, I don't think I had to ask. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

If it felt bad before, now it feels terrible. Jennie lost her mother and was unable to say goodbye to her. Her father seems to be so immersed in alcohol that in these years he has not been interested in looking for his daughter. How can life be so cruel to someone?

"It's okay, it's part of what makes me who I am. You said you wanted to meet me and this is Jennie," she points to both hands to herself.

Her words are sincere but there is still a certain reluctance in them. Opening up to a person is difficult.

Lalisa reaches out her arms and drags Jennie's body until it is at the root of hers, wraps her arms around her and holds her tightly in a tight hug. Kiss the crown of her head and tuck Jennie's head under her chin.

"I like all your versions," Jennie mutters into her hair.

Jennie's arms wrap around Jennie's waist and her head hides into her neck, as if she's trying to stick their bodies much closer. He can feel Jennie's warm breath at the base of his neck and the cool tip of her nose brush against his skin.

"Although not all are good"

"Jennie, many times situations make us who we are"

Lalisa doesn't think that people can really control everything that happens in their lives or what makes you who you are. Circumstances force you to do things that you do not want even if you are aware that it is wrong but no one is good by nature. Han could be an honorable man and work without harming a third party, but he still preferred to hurt Jennie and prostitute girls to fill his pockets with money. Jennie could have stayed with her father in Korea and would not have ended up selling her body but sadly our decisions write our destiny and cannot be undone.

...

"How come you don't understand this? You were supposed to go to college."

Lisa looks confused at the teenager in front of her.

"And you think because I went to college I'm a math genius, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I stink at math," Ella's eyes are pleased.

"Just learn the formula by heart or get someone to do it for you, it worked for me," he replied too quickly making Ella laugh while shaking her head.

"I mean," Lisa clears her throat. "Make a change, pay homework and take notes, that works"

She nods her head, "of course"

She doesn't seem very convinced by Lisa's answer.

"If you are not going to study administration or economics, you do not need to know linear equations"

"Says the girl who speaks almost five languages"

Lisa gasps, the little brat is berating it to her face. "I'm a lawyer. Why do you expect me to know math? My thing is writing!"

"So you do my literature homework?"

Lisa shares a small smile with Ella.

"No, I'm not going to do your homework. She just comes to see that you're okay."

She looks at her questioningly, an incredulous look on her face and her arms crossed. Since when does this girl look so much like Jennie?

"Really?"

"No, Jennie kicked me out of the kitchen, she almost ruined her lasagna"

"So they sent you to supervise" that's not a question, it's a statement. Lisa could not refuse a request from the Korean girl, she has it wrapped around her little finger.

"Something similar", she does not intend to admit in front of Ella that Jennie took her out of the kitchen because they could not kiss while cooking, it is not information that Ella needs to know.

"Why were you going to ruin her lasagna?"

Lalisa feels the blood concentrate on her face, she won't say anything to him. The girl looks at her questioningly waiting for an answer that she is not willing to give.

"You shouldn't distract a person when cooking", that's a sufficient answer, Lalisa thinks.

"How to distract her with your mouth?", Lisa knows that She is not Jennie's genetic daughter, she is not even her daughter and neither do they share any blood ties but sometimes she can swear that that girl and her girlfriend share more than an affectionate bond, It is not possible that they have such similar personalities and even gestures without sharing something. And the cheeky and daring comments accompanied by the look is Jennie's thing but she apparently copied the same behavior.

She doesn't even think about arguing with the girl, she doesn't seem disturbed by her question to much more pleased. She's sitting on her bed like she hasn't hinted that Lalisa can't keep her mouth off of Jennie.

"Are you going to stay there the whole time or are you going to answer?"

Lalisa may be cheeky and admits it but she's not going to tell Ella that she was giving Jennie a mouth check with her tongue.

"No, wash your hands and come to the table. Jennie is serving the dishes.", Lisa peels off the frame and goes back to the kitchen to join Jennie.

When he returns to the kitchen, three dishes are served at the bar. Jennie is wiping her hands with a white kitchen cloth when she looks up at his presence.

"Why are you wearing that face?" She asks as she finishes drying her hands with the kitchen towel.

"I swear to you, sometimes I think that girl is a young version of you or she came out of my worst nightmare"

"And what would that be?"

"A lawyer who could not refute" is a lie by omission. Right now her worst nightmare would be losing Jennie but it's still too early to express it out loud.

The smile that separates Jennie's lips is the last thing Lalisa sees before leaning in again for more kisses.

...

"Are you going to marry her?" She points to the sleeping woman on her lap.

"Are we going to be a family?"

That's a surprise, she didn't expect the girl to ask that question. Lisa is aware that Jennie has responsibilities that she does not fully understand but yet. It is logical that maintaining a relationship with Jennie involves Ella in one way or another, they have talked about it many times but they have never touched the subject much further.

"Why are you asking that?" She diverts her attention from the hair between her fingers, she had been playing with Jennie's hair until the girl let her eyelids rest.

She seems to have a conflict in her head, she is trying to find the right words or the ambiguous answer may have bothered her, but Lalisa does not think it is. She dates Jennie and they have a relationship that in her opinion is stable. But they never talked about marriage, that is a much more formal commitment, of a greater rigor and Jennie still does not trust her that way.

"Jennie talks a lot about you and stuff," her eyes stay on the screen as she speaks.

That is a revealing confession, Ella and Jennie spend a lot of time together, mostly because Lalisa is always insisting on accompanying her in anything but tries not to be so invasive of Jennie's privacy. It is normal that he wants to be with the girl who occupies a large part of his thoughts but he does not want to scare her either.

"I guess that's good, I think I think a lot about their well-being and yours," she admits. One of Lisa's main concerns after the trial was that witness protection would keep them safe and whether Ella's parents were still alive and if so they wouldn't take her away from Jennie.

"She has never dated anyone"

Lalisa knows it, she had that conversation with Jennie and they clarified some points about what she is and is not allowed to do.

"I know, Jennie did comment a bit on that," Lalisa looks at the restless hands on Ella's shirt, she can see her little fingers twisting.

"I'm worried about that," she admits with a sigh. Take your eyes off the screen and look with what Lisa recognizes as mistrust.

Lisa already got what Ella means, they're not talking about Jennie, not really. They are talking about what it means for Lalisa to have a relationship with the Korean girl who is her legal guardian and the only mother figure she has at the moment.

"I'm not going to hurt her if that's what you're worried about"

The skeptical look on Ella's pupils assures him that the girl doesn't trust her words. Lalisa does not blame her after everything they have lived through, it is safe to distrust everyone's intentions. Even Jennie does it but she tries to show every time doubts arise that she is not going to let her down.

"You don't know, you can't know what will happen in the future," he whispers to her in an accusing tone.

Are you afraid of what lisa can do? Don't you realize that Jennie has it wrapped around her little finger?

"Neither do you", her hands return to Jennie's hair but her eyes do not stop watching Ella warily.

The future is uncertain, Lalisa knows that she is only by Jennie's side because the girl allows it. If at any time Jennie decides that he wants her out of his life, he will have to leave and do her will, but he is not in his plans to get away from the little Korean girl.

"It is normal that you distrust me, but I can assure you that I am not going to inflict pain on Jennie and if I did, it would not be on purpose because I know that it would also harm you. I am not going to do it"

"That doesn't answer the question."

Lisa snorts and leans her head on the couch, she didn't expect to have that conversation while watching a movie, much less with Jennie sleeping on her lap.

"A marriage is not the solution to Jennie's problems, and as much as I want Jennie to use my last name, it won't solve the problems here," Jennie's head points out.

A stable and healthy relationship is good for Jennie, she had discussed it with her psychologist but Lalisa cannot solve everything that is in her head, she can be a constant support but Jennie is the one who must face all the memories that haunt her.

"What do you really want to know? Shoot let's go, I'm ready for whatever you want to know"

"Do you promise to stay even if it's over? Jennie is an independent person and sometimes she thinks she can solve everything by herself. Sometimes the decisions she makes hurt her and she doesn't realize that it also matters a lot, if you leave Jennie will go away collapse and I don't know if I can help her put all the pieces together again "

Of course she knows, she knows that Jennie doesn't ask for help even though she needs it, she knows that she swallows her fears and pain because she knows no other way to deal with it and no matter how much Lalisa insists on what is there, Jennie never opens up about it. complete to her.

The girl on her legs is brave and strong but she doesn't understand that when she hurts not only physically but emotionally she hurts two more people. Lalisa hasn't seen Jennie break down before or after the trial, Jennie looks fragile but she's a tough nut to crack and doesn't intend to leave, Jennie is more than enough and Lalisa is going to do anything to be worthy of her.

"I'm not going anywhere, she can let me know but it doesn't mean that I will leave"

"Thank you for taking care of us"

"Thanks for giving me a chance," he smiles back at her.


End file.
